


Dearest Tubbo,

by Eosaw



Series: Dsmp oneshots lol [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Days after doomsday, Death, Gen, Ghostbur, Letter, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Poisoning, Tommy gets poisoned by accident, he dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosaw/pseuds/Eosaw
Summary: "Dearest Tubbo,I often wish everything was quieter, and softer, and less recurrent."Tommy writes a letter to his friend, he knows that he will die in the next few minutes. It's only a matter of time before he loses consciousness.(( Tommy gets poisoned but doesn't tell anyone. He doesn't want to see them sad, especially because of him so he writes a letter to the only person he could think.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dsmp oneshots lol [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144742
Kudos: 111





	1. Dearest Tubbo,

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that english isn't my first language and that I might rewrite some parts so uh,yeah

“Dearest, Tubbo.

I often wish everything was quieter, and softer, and less recurrent.

I wish things were different, and less violent. It’s been really hard to close my eyes these days, whenever I do I remember everything. Whenever I close my eyes I can see Techno’s face, disappointed and disgusted. It hurts a bit too much. His eyes, looking down at me like I was some sort of nuisance, ~~like I was nothing nothing to him.~~ Deep down I know that he has his reasons, I wasn’t the friend he was looking for and I ended up deceiving him.

I often wish I could leave and run somewhere far, far from everything and everyone. I don’t think it would really matter anyway. I feel invisible, the not really special to anyone kind. I don’t even believe anyone would notice it if I just went missing one day. I’ve been quickly replaced and forgotten ~~they seem to be happier without me~~ after L’manberg got blown. I believe replacing me is for the best, I’m only bringing problems to everyone. Staying away from me is what’s best for everyone.

The voices and laughs that used to be so comforting now haunts me, I can hear them turns into cries and screams. I can hear their voices begging to be spared, to spare their home, sobbing as they’re covered in blood and scars. It doesn’t really matter anyways, right? It already happened and if I disappear, I won’t have to hear laughs turn into screams of agony because of my wrongdoings ever again.

I clearly remember your voice, it was raining but the few words coming from your mouth rang through my ears, “You’re so selfish, if it wasn’t for you.. if it wasn’t for your stupid acts we wouldn’t have to do this.”

What you said that day.. it was true, right? ~~Probably.~~

Ghostbur is floating next to me as I am writing this letter, not understanding what is going. He’s worried about me and keeps handing me his stupid blue but, he promised to deliver this letter as soon as possible.I’m sorry for everything I did back then, I never thought something like this would happen again.

You know, as I was born and raised into war, bloodshed and betrayal, I’ve seen the purest form of hope being crushed by despair. I’ve seen ~~wilbur~~ people losing their lives because of wars in such horrible ways. I had to deal with all the loud voices and whispers in my head. They begged me to be the hero of this story, they wanted me to put away my feelings to save everyone. After seeing so much blood they were convinced that I had the power to stop this.

And it’s exactly what I did, or at least tried.

I ended up getting exiled by the one I called my brother, my best friend, you. All of this over a stupid prank I made in an attempt to make Ranboo feels more welcomed here but you know, even after being betrayed I still put what was left of my heart, emotions away ~~what was making me~~ , me and watched myself slowly descend into madness for the sake of everyone. I knew that being reckless and fighting Dream would just cause more problems to everyone and I was tired of being a burden. The worst part of the exile was probably them, the voices. They kept begging me to be someone that I wasn’t. Someone that I cannot be.

Someone that I don't want to be.

~~A hero.~~

I'm sorry for everything, for not being the friend you needed. For listening to the voices, for not fighting back and letting a stupid witch throw poison at me. I'm sorry for burning George's ugly house. I'm sorry. I want you to live in peace, even if it means running away from everyone. Do whatever you want, Tubbo. Don't be too sad, forget about me and move on. I want you to be happy.

As I am finalizing this letter, I can feel the poison consuming me, I can feel it in my veins. I can't move my legs anymore but I strangely feel at peace, I wonder if Wilbur is waiting for me up there. You know, I don't have any regrets. Or so I'd like to think.. But to be honest I still have one. 

We still didn’t get to sit on that bench, did we?” 

This isn’t a story where the main character gets to be happy, where he gets what he deserves. Peace.  
Heroes don’t get happy endings, and he knew that.


	2. Dearest Tommy,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like warm days, rainy nights and cotton candy skies, you were gone too soon.

“Dearest Tommy,

Just like warm days, rainy nights and cotton candy skies, you were gone too soon. 

Ghostbur successfully delivered your letter, it’s on a rainy evening that I received the envelope. Blue fingerprints present on the corner of the paper and the funny smell of ink immediately caught my attention, I recognized Wilbur’s blue and the odor of the cheap ink you stole from me back then. I knew it was you before he even told me it was.

You know, it took us days to find your body. The ghost had gone missing, dissipated in air as soon as he realized you had died and we had no clue of where you were hidden. Unfortunately, Sam was the one who found your body, followed by Phil and Puffy who were by his side during the search. They didn’t let me get in the small dirt house to see you, they believed it would be better for me to not see you in this state. I assume it’s because the poison had already consumed your body.

You probably are finally in peace now, not thinking about me anymore but, I still miss you.

It feels like a part of me has vanished and I feel terribly lonely. 

The server held a funeral for you the day after, I wanted you to be buried next to the bench. As far as possible from the red vines that are taking over the ruins of L’manberg. To my surprise, even Technoblade was here, if it wasn’t for him and his false ideas of anarchy you wouldn’t have to be buried. We would be together, like we always were since the beginning.

I wasn’t and I am still not used to not having you by my side. I always have to tell myself that everything is okay and that it’s okay to feel lonely but, sometimes I find myself crying and craving to hear your stupid jokes that used to make me laugh so much.

I lied, Tommy.

If anyone was being selfish, it was me. Under the pressure, I barely took into consideration the fact that you were trying your best to make everyone happy. I didn’t see that you were suffering because of the voices in your head. I exiled you, I choose the temporary peace of a country that was never meant to be over our friendship.  
I’m so sorry that I ever made you think that I didn’t care about you, made you think that you weren’t special because you were. You were so special to me, you were my best friend, my brother and the only person that ever stayed by my side.

As I am writing this letter, I can see the snow falling from where I am. I moved out, not too far from where the winged man lives. In a place that I called snowchester, it’s my home now. The only thing that I dislike about this place is that your room is empty. It will most likely stay empty for the rest of my days but, sometimes I could swear hearing you shout my name from this room. Every time I would shout back your name and come running to the room, only to realize that you weren’t there, or anywhere else. 

It’s hard, big man. 

I don’t know how to deal with this, with your death. I don’t want to be sad, I know you would hate seeing me in this state but I can’t help it. No matter who tries to talk to me, befriend me, I still feel empty because you aren’t here. Because it’s impossible to replace you with someone else. 

I miss you so much. So so much.

No matter how much I miss you, I promise to continue making sure everyone is happy, that even if our country is no longer here I will continue to be someone people can rely on. 

For you, Toms. “

This is the story of another main character who is now condemned to live without his pair.  
Even he doesn’t get a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want other letters adressed to someone from tommy or to tommy lmk i like writing these!


End file.
